The present invention relates to a method for disposal of waste paper grids, particularly waste paper grids produced in printing machines, by forming the grids into tubes.
During printing processes, waste paper grids are produced (strips of plastic material or paper having relatively large cutout portions) that have to be disposed of or transferred for further treatment. In modem printing machines that operate at relatively high speeds, new solutions for disposal of waste paper grids are needed.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a method for disposing waste paper grids. The method is to permit relatively expeditious disposal of an increased amount of grids as compared to previous methods. The method should allow for continuous disposal, without machine stoppage. Also, the amount of space required to carry out the method should be relatively small.
This problem has been solved by providing a method for disposal of waste paper grids, which includes: seizing the paper grids; pulling off the paper grids at a predetermined speed; and forming an axially advancing, endless, cylindrical, tube-shaped body by spiral winding the paper grids.
The solution consists substantially in pulling off the appearing strip-shaped waste paper grids and rolling it spirally into a tube-like body. Any possibly remaining adhesive material on one side of the strip is thereby also rolled into the tube.
The device for carrying out the method forming of the invention therefore comprises an apparatus for spirally rolling strip material in order to form an endless tube thatxe2x80x94when separated into tube sectionsxe2x80x94can be transferred for further treatment.